Anubis House Goes to Ameica
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: What happens when Anubis house goes to Nina's old school in America? Will her friends like them? Will there be drama? All you have to do is read and find out! Not good at summaries. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Packing

Anubis House Goes To America

Chapter 1: Packing

**Hey everyone! I have a new story. I decided to create me own OCS for this. I hope you like it. I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Nina's POV: **

Trudy called everyone to the common room because she has an announcement.

"Alright everyone you are probably wondering why I called you here. Well Mr. Sweet informed me that we are going to be going to America for a couple of months. It is for an assignment. He wants you to compare and see the differences between school's in America and well here. It is a big part of your grade. I called all of your parent's and they agreed." she explained. I hope we go to my school because I loved everyone there.

"What school will we be attending?" I asked.

"The school is called North Shore High." she stated. That was my old school! Yes.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me a little confused.

"That is my old school." I explained. Everyone nodded. Fabian smiled at me. Oh crap. He won't be happy about my ex-boyfriend Scott. Scott is a bad boy and we dated for two years straight. I broke up with him because I didn't want a long distance relationship.

"When do we leave?" Patricia questioned.

"Tomorrow at 5am." she stated.

"Ah! I got to go pack!" Amber yelled and sprinted up the stairs.

"Alfie!" she screamed. Alfie groaned and followed her up the stairs.

"Fabes can you help me pack." I asked.

"Sure." he stated and we went upstairs to pack. Once we got in my room, we saw Amber and Alfie packing. They were already on her fourth suitcase.

"Amber you do know that you can only take six suitcases on a plan." I stated. **(A/N: I don't know how many you can have.) **She then screamed which we all knew would happen so we all covered our ears. We let go when she stopped. I went under my bed and grabbed three suitcases. Fabian was talking to Alfie. So I unzipped one bag and went over to my dresser. I opened up the draw that had my underwear, and bra's. I put them into my suitcase and went back over to the dresser and grabbed all the pajama's that I could carry. I folded them and put them into my suitcase. I finished packing in ten minutes. Fabian came over and put his arms around my waist. I smiled to myself.

"I need to tell you something." I said taking his arms off my waist.

"What is it?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Alfie, Amber can you give us a minute please." I asked. They nodded and headed out. Alfie closed the door behind him.

"I don't know how you are going to feel about this. The school we are going to well, my ex-boyfriend Scott would be there. I broke up with him because of the long distance. I still had some feelings for him when I got here. Then I meet you and totally forgot about him until now. I just wanted to be honest." I explained. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. We broke apart in a minute.

"Want to come help me pack?" he asked.

"Sure." I exclaimed and we headed downstairs and into Fabian's room. We finished packing his things within ten minutes. Super was ready so we headed inside. Trudy made spaghetti.

"Everyone finished packing?" Trudy asked.

"Yes." was chorused around the room.

"Alright. Everyone should go get ready for bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Trudy stated. We nodded.

"Goodnight Nina. I love you." Fabian exclaimed.

"Goodnight. I love you too." I replied and kissed him passionately. I then headed upstairs and closed the door behind me. I put my cell and iPod in the charge dock. Amber was asleep with her night mask on. I then put my pajama's on and turned off the light. I climbed into bed and looked at the clock. It was 8pm. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter one is done! Next chapter will be the plane ride. Please leave a review! Thanks!**

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: Plane Ride

Chapter 2: Plane Ride

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter. Please check out my other stories and leave a review! Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Patricia's POV: **

I woke up to Mara's alarm clock. Mara turns it off and gets out of bed. She turns on the lights it is 4am and the plane leaves in an hour. I am not a morning person. I groan. Joy and I get up. We all decided to sleep in sweatpants and a t-shirt. We grab our bags and our electronics that were charging. We head out of the room with our bags and see the rest of the girls there. I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and so does the other girls. I grab my makeup and tooth brushes and pack them up. Trudy comes out of her room which is the attic with her suitcases. We then head downstairs to see the boys. Trudy takes the car keys and we open the door and head out. Trudy locks the front door and we walk towards the car. She opens the trunk and we place our suitcases in. she closes the trunk and we all head in. I sit next to Eddie, Mick and Joy. Fabian and Nina are in the seat in front of us along with Jerome and Mara. Then in the first seat is Amber and Alfie. We buckle up and Trudy starts driving.

We got to the airport and park the car. We all get out and Trudy opens the trunk. We get our suitcases out and Trudy closes the trunk. She locks the car and we head into the airport. Trudy downloads the tickets from the machine and we check the bags we need to check. We go towards the security. We show the guards our ids and we place our electronics in the box. We put our suitcases on the counter and push it through along with the electronics, our sneakers and sweatshirts. We get through ok and we sit down waiting for them to call us.

"The seating arrangements are Patricia, Eddie, and Joy in 10A. In 10B are Nina, Fabian and Amber. In 11A are Mara, Jerome and Mick. Then in 11B are Alfie and I." Trudy stated. Everyone nodded.

"Ok." we all exclaimed.

"Plane to Los Angeles California is now boarding section A." the lady who boards the plane said. Trudy handed us our boarding passes and we grabbed our one luggage and electronic bag and Eddie Joy, Mara, Jerome, Mick and I line up. We got to the lady who checks to make sure we are on the plane and we hand her the tickets. She scans them and gives them back. We head onto the plane. We find our seats and Eddie takes my bag and places it in the over the cupboard. **(A/N: I don't know what that is called.) **I sit in the window seat and Eddie places his bags up and Mick does the same. Eddie sits next to me and Joy sits near the aisle. Behind us we see Mick and Jerome placing the bags in the cupboard and Mara sitting near the window. Jerome then sits next to her and Mick is in the aisle seat. Finally we see Nina, Fabian, Amber, Trudy and Alfie board the plane. Trudy and Alfie sit across from Mara, Jerome, Mara and I. Trudy puts the bags in the cupboard and she sits in the window seat. I look across us to see Nina at the window seat. Fabian closes the cupboard and sits next to Nina. Amber gets in.

**Nina's POV: **

The plane instructor is explaining what we do when the plane crashes. I look at Alfie. It is his first time on a plane. He was flipping out. Trudy was calming him down. The instructor was coming to make sure everyone's seatbelt was buckled and the cupboards are closed. He told passengers to turn off their electronics.

"We are now ready to take off." the captain exclaimed. We began going fast and then we were in the air. I turned to look at Alfie who had tears in his eyes. I laughed.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"Look at Alfie." I said. He turned around and laughed. He turned back and smiled. I leaned against Fabian.

**Mick's POV: **

We were in the air. I had to sit next to my ex-girlfriend and her current boyfriend Jerome being all cute. I huffed.

"Do you have a problem?" Jerome asked looking at me.

"Yes. That you stole my girlfriend." I replied.

"Not now guys." Mara replied.

"It's not my fault you moved away and then came back meathead." he stated. I slapped him. He slapped me.

"Mick and Jerome. Knock it off!" Trudy exclaimed. I looked at Jerome who rolled his eyes. I did the same and turned then decided to take a little cat nap.

**Eddie's POV: **

Patricia and I are just talking. Joy is listening to her music.

"Are you excited to go to America?" I asked.

"Yes." she stated. She then leaned on my shoulder and fell asleep. I heard Alfie talking about aliens.

"Alfie please listen to your music or play video games. Just stop talking." Trudy exclaimed. I let out a little woke up fifteen minutes later they were serving drinks.

"What can I get you guys for drink?" the women asked.

"I will have a coke." Joy said.

"I will have sprite." I said.

"I will have sprite as well." Patricia said. She wrote it down.

"Alright. I will be right back." she exclaimed.

"Thank you." Joy, Patricia and I said in unison. She came back five minutes later and she handed us our drinks. Someone else came and handed us peanuts. We drank and ate and then we just talked. This is going to be a long ride!

**I hope you like it! Please leave a review! Thanks!**

**-Sammi**


	3. Chapter 3: Los Angeles

Chapter 3: Los Angeles

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 3! I hope you like this! I do not own House of Anubis. Please leave a review! Thanks! **

**Nina's POV: **

Ten hours and ten minutes later we arrived.

"It is 3pm. It is in the 80's. Please turn off all electronics. I hope you enjoyed your flight and we hope you will be flying with us again." the captain said and we unbuckled our seatbelts when the seatbelt sign went off. Fabian grabbed our bags and we headed off the plane. The rest of the house came out right behind us.

"Alright let's get our suitcases." Trudy said. We followed her and we got to where we retrieve our suitcase. We saw all of our suitcases and got them. Trudy called a van. We were staying at a rental house. The van came and we put our suitcases in the trunk. Fabian closed the door and we got in the car. We got there in twenty minutes. Our house is right on the beach.

"Oh my Anubis." Amber exclaimed. I laughed. We grabbed our suitcases and Jerome closed the trunk.

"Thank you." Trudy said and handed the man the money. We walked to the door and Trudy unlocked the door. We headed inside. She closed the door.

"Same roommates. You guys can pick the rooms. There is only one are no rooms downstairs so the boys will be upstairs to. " she exclaimed.

"Can I room with Nina and Amber?" Patricia questioned.

"Yes if it's ok with them." she replied. Amber and I nodded. We then grabbed our suitcases and headed upstairs. Amber picked the room that has a view of the water. We unpacked. Fabian, Eddie, and Mick were staying in the room across from us. Joy and Mara were in the room right next to us. We un-packed and I sat on the bed and sighed.

"Is there anything we need to know Nina?" Amber asked. Patricia and Amber walked over and sat on my bed.

"It's just I don't know how Scott will react to Fabian tomorrow. He can be a little tough." I explained.

"Don't worry Nina. I am sure he forgot about the breakup." Amber exclaimed. I nodded and grabbed my laptop. I went on Facebook and decided to make my status so my friends know.

**I am back in America for the school year! I am with my Anubis friends. Can't wait to go to school tomorrow. I missed everyone! **

I posted it and closed my laptop.

"I need to see Fabian." I said. They nodded. I opened our door and walked across to their room. I knocked. Fabian answered it. I saw Eddie and Mick unpacking. I just threw my arms around Fabian. He rubbed my back. Eddie and Mick glanced over and then back to unpacking.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked concerned. I pulled away from the hug.

"I am scared to go back to school." I answered. He told me to come in and I waved to the other boys. They waved back.

"Mick can you come help me find Patricia?" Eddie asked. He was trying to get him out of the room.

"She is in her room." Mick stated. Eddie dragged him and they left. Eddie smiled. We returned it and Eddie closed the door.

'So. What is wrong?" Fabian asked again.

"I am worried about Scott. I don't want him to ruin our relationship." I stated.

'Don't worry. He won't. I won't let anyone bother you." he exclaimed.

"The thing is I am popular. Well was popular at that school." I said. He smiled. My cell rang. It was one of my best friends Sophia. I put up a finger. He nodded.

(**Me=Bold**, Sophia= Regular)

"**Hey what's up?" **I asked. I put my cell on speaker.

"Why didn't' you tell me you were coming home? Why didn't you tell anyone?!" she said really fast. Fabian laughed a little. I smiled.

"**I am sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise." **I exclaimed.

"It's fine. Where are you staying? I want to come see you?" she asked.

"**I am staying at a rental house. 145 Hollywood Street." **I exclaimed.

"Ok. Be there in a few bestie!" she said. I laughed.

"**Ok. Bye." **I said and hung up the phone.

(End of convo)

"My friend Sophia is coming you guys will love her." I exclaimed.

"Great. Anyone of your friends are a friend of mine." Fabian said. I smiled and we kissed passionately. We pulled apart and went downstairs.

**That's it. I hope you like it! Please leave a review! Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 4: OC's Description

Chapter 4: OC's Description

Hey guys! Like I said I wanted to pick OC's this time. I hope you like them. Please leave a review and check out my other stories

**Name: **Sophia Lanheart

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **16 same as the Anubis kids

**Appearance: **Short curly brown hair with brown eyes. She loves wearing sundresses when it's hot out. Wears jeans and nice t-shirts when it gets cold.

**Personality:** Outgoing, wild, sweet, and fun. She rarely gets into fights. She only sticks up for her friends.

**Hobbies: **She collects snow globes. She likes traveling.

**Likes: **Cheerleading, dancing, singing, music and partying

**Dislikes: **People who treat her bad

**History: **She likes to go to a lot of clubs and get drunk. She has a mom, a dad, and a brother named Liam who is 15 years old. She doesn't get along with her mom and dad. Her mom and dad just yells at her for what she wears and what she does. She gets out of the house as much as possible.

**Best Friend (s): **Nina, Stacey, Emma, Claire, Amber, Mara Patricia, Mick, Scott, Matt and Eddie

**Enemies: **Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, and Joy

**Boyfriend or Girlfriend: **A boyfriend named Jeff Hampton

**Talents:** Singing, dancing, music, and cheerleading.

**Name: **Stacey Hamilton

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **Long blonde hair and blue eyes.

**Personality: **Sweet, funny, outgoing and gets along with everyone who is nice to her.

**Hobbies: **Doesn't have any.

**Likes: **Cheerleading, dancing and parting

**Dislikes: **People who are mean and think they know everything.

**History: **Her mom died when she was three years old so she lives with her dad. Her dad abuses her and she has never told anyone before. She tries and gets out of the house as soon as possible.

**Best Friend (s): **Nina, Emma, Claire, Amber, Mara, Eddie, Mick, Fabian, Jerome, Scott, Matt, Scott and Patricia

**Enemies: **Joy and Alfie

**Boyfriend or Girlfriend: **None

**Talents: **Cheering and dancing

**Name: **Emma Mcphery

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **Long curly Auburn hair and brown eyes.

**Personality: **Sweet, wild, outgoing, fun, smart and has a good sense of humor.

**Hobbies: **Collects magazines

**Likes: **Cheering, dancing, and partying

**Dislikes: **People who try to act cool

**History: **She has a mom, dad, and an older sister Stella who she gets advice from. Her sister is 20. She is very close with her sister and not her parents.

**Best friend (s): **Nina, Stacey, Sophia, Emma, Claire, Amber, Mara, Eddie, Mick, Fabian, Jerome, Scott, Matt, Jeff, and Patricia

**Enemies: **Joy and Alfie

**Boyfriend or Girlfriend: **Matt Ryle

**Talents: **Cheering and dancing

**Name: **Claire Benson

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **Long brown straight hair and brown eyes

**Personality: **Nice but can get bossy, outgoing, and wild

**Hobbies: **None

**Likes: **Cheering, dancing, and partying

**Dislikes: **The color yellow and people who don't treat her right

**History: **Lives with her dad. Her mom left because she got in a huge fight with her dad. She never knew though. Her dad always works so he is never around.

**Best friend (s): **Nina, Stacey, Sophia, Emma, Claire, Amber, Mara, Eddie, Mick and Fabian

**Enemies: **Joy, Patricia, Jerome and Alfie

**Boyfriend or Girlfriend: **None

**Talents: **Cheering and dancing

**Name: **Scott Jacobs

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **Short blonde hair and blue eyes

**Personality: **He is known as the school's bad ass, and can be sweet at times

**Hobbies: **None

**Likes: **Football and partying

**Dislikes: **Girls who don't like him

**History: **Has a mom and a dad. He used to date Nina. He cheated on her but she doesn't know. He is considered a player.

**Best friend (s): **Jon, Matt, Jeff, and pretty much everyone who is considered cool to him.

**Enemies: **Fabian and Mara

**Boyfriend or Girlfriend: **None. He is a player

**Talents: **Football

**Name: **Matt Ryle

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **short brown hair and brown eyes

**Personality: **He is sweet and funny

**Hobbies: **None

**Likes: **Football and partying

**Dislikes: **Nothing

**History: **Has a mom, dad, a brother who is 10 and named Ben, and twin sisters named Bella and Sara who are 7 years old.

**Best friend (s): **Jon, Matt, Jason, and pretty much everyone who is considered cool to him.

**Enemies: **Joy

**Boyfriend or Girlfriend: **Emma Mcphery

**Talents: **Football

**Name: **Jeff Hampton

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **Long brown hair and brown eyes

**Personality: **Sweet, and funny

**Hobbies: **None

**Likes: **Football, pranking and partying

**Dislikes: **Nothing

**History: **a mom and dad

**Best friend (s): **Jon, Matt, Jason, and pretty much everyone who is considered cool to him.

**Enemies: **Joy and Jerome

**Boyfriend or Girlfriend: **None.

**Talents: **Football

**There are the OC's! I might add more. I am not sure yet. Please leave a review! Thanks!  
-Sammi**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Nina's Friends

Chapter 5 Meeting Nina's Friends

**Hey everyone! This is the real chapter four. The other wasn't really a chapter. It was just an OC description. Please check out my other stories especially my new Christmas one-shots and leave a review. Let's get on with the story. I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Fabian's POV: **

We were sitting downstairs on the couch waiting for Nina's friends to arrive. The doorbell rang and Nina squealed and ran towards the door. She opened it and a bunch of girls and guys jumped into her arms. They tumbled in with laughter. The group finally let broke the hug apart and Nina shut the door. Everyone got up from the couch and walked over.

"Hey guys these are my friends from England. This is Amber, Patricia, Mara, Joy, Mick, Alfie, Jerome, Eddie, and Fabian." Nina introduced.

"Guys this is Sophia, Emma, Claire, Matt, Jeff and Scott." Nina introduced.

"Hi." everyone replied.

"So. Nina we should go to the club tonight." Sophia exclaimed. Club? I thought.

"Sounds good. What do you guys think?" she said turning to us.

"Sounds like fun. What time?" Patricia questioned.

"Seven?" Sophia said. I noticed that Claire was staring at me. She saw that I was staring at her and she winked at me. I just smiled. I noticed Nina glance at the both of us.

"That sounds good." Mara said stopping the awkward silence.

"Nina can I talk to you please?" I asked. She nodded and we headed to her room. She closed the door when we both were in.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think your friend Claire has a crush on _me_." I said.

"She probably does. She likes every guy. To be honest if she tries to kiss you or something, I will never be friends with her again." Nina exclaimed.

"I love you and I would never let her or anyone ruin our relationship. I don't want that to happen again. Joy was not a relationship but she liked me and I gave her the wrong impression. It's you and me for life. I love you." I said.

"I love you to." Nina replies. We leaned in and had a passionate kiss. It turned into a make-out secession. It was amazing but Nina pulled apart.

"Let's go downstairs." she said. I nodded. I respect girls. I don't get mad if they stop kissing. We went downstairs and decided to get watch a scary movie until we had to go.

"We are watching Halloween." Eddie said. Everyone cheered but Amber.

"Do we have to watch a scary movie?" Amber asked.

"Why scared?" Jerome teased.

"I am not scared. I just got a facial before we left and I don't need wrinkles." Amber lied. Everyone rolled their eyes and Eddie put the movie in. He pressed play and sat down next to Patricia. I put my arm around Nina and she leaned her head on my shoulder. Amber and Alfie started screaming during the so called "scary parts". The movie ended and we all got ready for the club.

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is them at the club. Please leave a review! Thanks! Review!**

**-Sammi**


	6. Chapter 6: Clubbing

Chapter 6: Clubbing

**I hope you guys have been enjoying this story! Here is chapter 6! Let me know what you think. I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Claire's POV: **

We are at the club waiting for Nina and the Anubis gang. I think Fabian is so hot! I am going to try and take him away from Nina. They arrived and I ran up to all of them and hugged them. I hugged Fabian the longest.

**Fabian's POV: **

We got to the club and Claire came up to hug us. Claire hugged me the longest and I pulled apart after like a minute. She was wearing a really short skirt and a strapless tank top. I looked at Nina and she looked jealous. I walked over to her. She was next to Amber.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked. She smiled. I held out my hand.

"Sure." she exclaimed and she took my hand. I led her to the dance floor and we started dancing to the music. The rest of the gang came over. We started dancing to "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj. Nina and Emma started dancing. They were doing hip-hop. We were all clapping to them. The song finished and the dance ended and we all cheered. Nina came over to me and I kissed her passionately. We pulled apart and the next song started playing.

**Nina's POV:**

Emma and I finished our dance to "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj. We finished and everyone cheered. I went over to Fabian and he gave me a passionate kiss. We pulled apart and the next son started playing. It was "I knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift. Claire came over and handed me a bear. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"I only drink once in a while." I explained. I just started sipping it and dancing around. Fabian took a sip out of my beer. I smiled and he handed me the beer. Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, Mick, Amber, and Alfie got a beer as well and we all chugged it. Once we threw it away we started dancing some more. I then had to go to the bathroom.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said to Fabian. I then headed to the bathroom and just looked at myself.

**Claire's POV: **

Nina went to the bathroom. I go over to Fabian. I may have had a drink or two.

"Hey hot stuff." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"How many drinks have you had?" he asked me.

"Oh. Just like one or two. Want to make out a little?" I said/ asked.

"No. You had more than one drink. Let's sit you down." he said. He started walking me to a chair but I saw Nina so I started kissing him. I noticed Nina left and he pulled apart.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled. The music stopped and everyone surrounded us.

"I want you." I stated.

"No I love Nina!" he screamed.

"Well to late. She saw and left." I said. He than ran.

**Nina's POV:**

I saw Claire and Fabian kissing. He promised! I ran outside and sat in an ally crying. Three guys came up to me.

"Hey everyone look who it is. Nina Hotty Martin." Jake said. He was from my old school they all were and they were drunk. It was Jake, Justin and Rob.

"Go away." I snapped. Jake kicked me.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he yelled. They started kicking me. Justin went on top of me and started kissing me and then he pulled apart and hit me.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard Fabian yell. I looked to my left and saw everyone from Anubis and my American friends run this way. They started beating the guys up. I was on the floor crying. Amber was trying to comfort me. Jake, Justin, and Rob gave up and ran away. Fabian came over and him and Amber helped me up.

"Why did you and Claire kiss?" I asked through tears.

"She kissed me. I pulled away. You didn't see that." he clarified.

"It's true." Amber replied.

"Ok." I said and kissed him passionately. We pulled apart. We headed back in the club. Claire came over to me. I slapped her. There was a lot of OH's going around the room.

"We are no longer friends anymore!" I screamed. She stomped out and the music turned back on.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" he asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Ok." he said and we danced the night away.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	7. Chapter 7: 1st Day at North Shore High

Chapter 7: 1st Day at North Shore High

**Hey everyone! I am sorry about the bad grammar in the last chapter. My brother had five four friends over and they were out of control. They were loud and running up and down the stairs. Anyway, I am so sorry. Also the name of the school is not real. I made it up so hopefully there is no school called this. Here is chapter 7! I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! **

**Fabian's POV:**

Last night at the club was amazing! Except for when Claire kissed me and Nina saw and got all upset. She ran off but I followed and saw jerks beating up MY Nina. I swear it's going to take strength not to punch them when if I see them today. I am happy we don't have to wear uniforms. I am wearing a red plaid t-shirt and jeans. For shoes I am just wearing plain black sneakers. I go downstairs and see everyone eating breakfast. Nina's friends stayed the night.

"Good morning." I said and sat down in the empty seat next to Nina and gave her a kiss. We pulled apart in a minute. Awe's went around and we both blushed.

"So who is excited to see my school?" Nina asked.

"We all are." I said looking at Jerome's face to make sure he wouldn't say anything stupid. We ate and went to brush our teeth's. We than grabbed our bags and went to the bus stop. The bus came and we headed on. I sat next to Nina, Amber sat next to Alfie, Patricia sat next to Eddie, Mara sat next to Jerome, Joy sat next to Mick, Emma sat next to Matt, Sophia sat next to Jeff, Stacey saved a spot for Claire, and Scott sat behind Nina and me. The last stop was Claire's house. Claire got on and smiled at me. I looked at Nina and she was glairing. Claire went over to Stacey and sat down next to her. We arrived to school fifteen minutes later. We went into the main office to receive our schedules and locker combinations. Nina's friends left to go to their locker.

"Hi. We're the new exchange students from England. We need our schedules and lockers." Nina said. The lady eyed her.

"I am from here but I went to England and now I am back but with friends." Nina explained. The lady nodded.

"I need names please." she said.

"Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Mara Jeffray, Joy Mercer, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clerk, Mick Campbell, Eddie Miller and Fabian Rutter." Nina said. She nodded and printed out a bunch of sheets. she placed them down and smiled. We looked for our names and grabbed it.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime. Have a nice day." she said.

"Thanks you too." I replied.

"Thanks." she said. We looked at our locker combination. We were all in different locations except Nina and I. We were in different classes to. Nina and I were together though and we all had lunch together. We went to our lockers. I opened mine and so did Nina and we place our books other than English and Science since those were our first two classes. We closed the lockers.

"So are you ok with coming back to your old school?" I questioned.

"It's ok. We should probably head to Science." Nina said. With that we headed to Science class. We walked in. Sophia and Jeff were in our class and waved and smiled at us. We smiled and waved back.

"Ok class. We have two new students. Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter. Nina is from here but went to England and now she is back with some friends. Please make them feel welcome. Oh and I am Ms. Turner." she said/introduced.

"Hi." Nina and I said in unison and sat down. We opened our books and started writing down certain formulas that we need.

**Amber's POV:**

Joy and I went to Math class together. We all got separated from everyone. We walked in and sat down. We noticed that Claire was in our class. She tried to break up Fabina so I despise her. The teacher walked in. We had a guy as a teacher. He was sort of cute.

"We have two new students today. They are Joy Mercer and Amber Millington." he said. We smiled.

"My name is Mr. Webster. Welcome. Now we are going to write equations and formulas down. If you girls need help don't feel afraid to ask." he said.

"Thank you." Joy and I replied at the same time. We than wrote our notes down.

**Nina's POV:**

It is now lunch time and we are meeting up with everyone. We got a table and ate our lunches.

"How is everyone's classes so far?" I questioned.

"Ugh our math class is the worst because Claire is in there and I despise her for trying to break up Fabina." Amber stated. I smiled.

"Our classes are fine so far. Still boring but you know its school." Eddie exclaimed. We laughed. Eddie and Patricia had classes together.

"No one laughs at my jokes! The teachers tell me to be quiet and do my work! Can you believe that?" Alfie explained/asked. We all laughed again. Nina's friends walked over to us and sat down.

"Hey. Everyone liking school?" Emma questioned.

"Yes." we all exclaimed in unison.

"Nina are you trying out for Cheerleading?" Emma asked.

"I don't think so. I am probably going to try out for the dance team though." I explained.

"I should to!" Amber cheered. I smiled. We all ate our lunch and then went to the rest of our classes. At the end of the day we went to our lockers and got the stuff we need and put the stuff we don't need away. We went to the bus and got on the bus. We arrived home in fifteen minutes and we sat at the table and did our homework.

**Long chapter. Over 1,000 words. My hands hurt. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please leave a review. Thanks! REVIEW!  
-Sammi**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Sorry

**Chapter 8: I'm Sorry**

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this. Please leave a review and check out my other stories and review as well. I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Nina's POV:**

Another day at school. We are in lunch and we are talking about life. Claire came over and everyone became quite.

"Nina can I please talk to you?" she asked. I looked up at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed Fabian. I feel horrible." Claire said.

"Good. You should." I said.

"I know. I won't flirt with Fabian anymore. I don't want to lose a friend. Can we be friends again?" Claire said/asked. I looked at Fabian and he nodded. I looked at everyone else and they nodded as well. I looked back at Claire.

"Okay. We can be friends." I said giving in.

"Ya!" she exclaimed and hugged me. She let go.

'Fabian I am sorry as well. It wasn't fair to you or Nina. I am really truly sorry." Claire said.

"It's okay." Fabian said. She smiled.

"Well don't just stand there. Sit down." I said. She laughed and sat down. We just talked about what we were doing tonight.

**That's it! Short I know. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	9. Chapter 9: Date Night

Chapter 9: Date Night

**Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you enjoy this story! Please check out My Season Three! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Sophia's POV:**

I got home after school and did my math homework. I have a date tonight with Jeff. We haven't got to spend some time together. I am so nervous. I should see if Nina and Fabian would like to double date with us. I pick up my phone and call her.

(Me-Regular, **Nina=Bold) **

"**Hey Sophia! What's up?" **Nina said/asked.

"I was wondering if you and Fabian would double date with Jeff and I?" I asked.

"**I would love to. Is everything okay with you guys?" **she asked.

"Yes. We just haven't had a date in a while or talked and I am nervous." I explained.

"**Sure. When and where." **she said/questioned.

"We are going to LA Bloomingdales Restaurant at 7."I explained. **(A/N: I made up the name.) **

"**Alright see you tonight!" she exclaimed.**

"Yes. I will see you tonight!" I replied. We hung up the phone.

**(End of conversation) **

I decided to go get ready. I curled my hair. I opened the door and looked through my closet. I decided to wear a light blue dress with white polka dots on it and black heels. I picked my black bag and sat down and did my makeup. I placed my NYX Eye Shadow base one my eyelids. Then I took my 24 hour color tattoo in the color Electric Blue and placed it on my eyelids. I took a black eyeliner and black mascara and applied them to my eyes. I put on my Maybelline Whisper Lipstick in Fuchsia Flash and applied it to my lips. I then curled my hair. I finished and turned off the iron. I walked downstairs said bye to my mom and drove to Nina's. I arrived there and everyone's mouth was in an O shape.

"How do I look?" I asked afraid that they would say bad.

"You look beautiful." Jeff said coming over to me and kissing me. We pulled apart.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." he replied.

"Let's go!" Fabian said. We all got in the car and arrived at the restaurant.

"Hi welcome to LA Bloomingdales. How many?" the lady asked.

"Four." Nina said. The waitress took menus and sat us down. I opened up the menu and looked at everything. The Crispy Chicken Tacos looks delicious.

"So babe. What are you going to get?" Jeff asked.

"I am going to get the Crispy Chicken Taco." I replied looking at him.

"That looks good. I am going to get the same." he replied.

"What are you guys going to get?" I asked.

"I am getting the Chicken Salad." Nina said.

"I am having the Penne Alla Vodka." Fabian stated. The waitress came up to us.

"Hello my name is Hayley. Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked.

"Yes. I will have a Sprite." I said.

"I will have a Coke." Jeff said.

"I will have a Dr. Pepper." Fabian said.

"I will have Lemonade." Nina said.

"Okay. Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes. I will have the Crispy Chicken Taco." I stated.

"I will also have the Crispy Chicken Taco." Jeff told her.

"I will have the Chicken Salad." Nina said.

"I will have the Penne Alla Vodka." Fabian told the waitress.

"The food will be out shortly." she said.

"Thank you." I replied. She nodded smiling and walking away.

"Jeff I miss this." I said breaking the silence.

"I miss this too." he replied. We learned in and kissed.

"Guys this cute and everything but we are in public." Fabian spoke. The drinks and foods came out and we began eating and drinking. This is so good.

"Jeff want to come back over and watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure." he replied. We finished eating and paid the check. We dropped off Nina and Fabian and headed to my house. We parked the car and took the keys out. We then started making out. Then I pulled away.

"Let's go inside." I said. He nodded and we went inside to watch a movie. We watched LOL which was really good. He got picked up and I fell asleep. This was a great night!

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please read my other stories and leave a review. Thanks! REVIEW!  
-Sammi**


End file.
